


Curtins Kept Cracked

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a habit of leaving his curtains kept cracked just enough for this creepy neighbor Michael to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtins Kept Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be malum but i changed it to muke fight me
> 
> please comments thoughts and opinions about my work, I love feedback!

Michael knew it was creepy, but he can't help himself. Luke was just so fucking perfect with his thigh highs and short skirts, it's almost like an invitation that Luke left his curtains opened. Michael knew Luke was oblivious to that he was getting watched by his neighbor. He was so innocent and pure, he probably didn't even know what peeping tom was. 

It was nights like these when Michael felt luckiest. It was the nights Luke was all hot and bothered, stroking his cock while little moans escaped his mouth. Luke always looked so fucked out when he pleasured himself, just the thought made Michael hard.

Michael sits at his desk finishing some homework. A loud slam takes his focus off some history homework and towards his next door neighbors house. He looks out his window and into Luke's seeing him though a bag on the floor and sit on his bed. 

Michael doesn't think of much of this and goes back to doing homework, only to do a double take when he hears needy whimpers. He turns back around seeing Luke palming himself though his light blue lacy panties. He didn't even take from his short skirt flipping it up, and damn Michael wanted to fuck him. 

Michael can feel himself grow hard of the sight of Luke slipping his hand in his panties slowly teasing himself. Luke pulls off the panties and opens his legs stroking himself lazily with his head thrown back and mouth agape. Michael palms himself slowly just watching it all take place. He slowly unzips his jeans and pulls them down to his knees. He pulls his cock out of his boxers letting all seven inches free. 

Michael watches as Luke slowly gets up grabbing the bag. He carries it back to where he is sitting and pulls out dildo. Michael licks his lips at the thought of Luke fucking himself, makes himself feel so good with his tight virgin hole. Michael teases his tip watching Luke lick all around the pink dildo. 

Michael can't help but let out a groan when he sees Luke deep throat the dildo, the boy obviously doesn't have a gag reflex, something Michael finds really sexy. Luke finishes lubing up the dildo and and slowly inserts it in his hole. Michael can tell Luke is hurting, especially because the younger boy forgot prepping. 

Eventually Luke has the whole thing in him and he slowly starts to thrust it in and out. Luke's eyes widen at the feeling of getting fucked, and lets out moans and whimpers s he tries to find his prostate. Michael just watches intently stroking his cock up and down in a steady pace. 

“Oh my god!” Luke screams and Michael knows he found his prostate as he starts thrusting harder and faster into himself. Michael starts stoking faster, so he is in pace with Luke's thrust. Luke starts thrusting the dildo with one hand and strokes himself with the other. 

Michael can tell Luke's close with the way his thighs shake and how he looks like he is gonna cry from pleasure. Soon Luke explodes cum flying everywhere and Luke just sits there catching his breath. Michael is still stuck with his boner, and starts thrusting more aggressively into his hand. Michael thought the show was all done, but he saw Luke swipe some cum with his fingers and walk towards the window. 

Michael watches with wide eyes as Luke looks directly at him licking his cum off his finger and winking before closing his curtain. Michael doesn't think he has cummed so hard in his life.


End file.
